A device for inspecting a vehicle using high energy rays is one of typical examples of devices for imaging inspection of a moving object. In a device for vehicle inspection with high energy rays, the vehicle to be inspected dragged by a dragging device runs uniformly, and an accelerator of the device continuously emits high energy rays with constant frequency. The device has a block plate for shielding the rays, and whether the high energy rays irradiate toward the vehicle to be inspected or not is controlled by the block plate. When the block plate is opened, the high energy rays emit toward the object to be inspected, and the object is scanned, imaged and inspected finally.
In the conventional device, the cost thereof is high since the accelerator normally opens. Meanwhile, since the emission of high energy rays is controlled by opening/closing of the mechanical block plate, the response speed is slow, the inspection time is long and the vehicle inspecting efficiency is low.